Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013
The Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 was a party in Club Penguin, which occurred from April 25, 2013, to May 9, 2013. It was confirmed by Spike Hike and Polo Field during online meet-ups, then on their Twitter accounts; then on the What's New Blog on March 28, 2013. Power Crystals were giving everyone powers this time around. Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 unleashed robot enemies on the city that Super Heroes are needed to face. It is the second annual Marvel Super Hero Takeover. It involved the Marvel Comics characters from the previous year. The Marvel Catalog returned with new items. Aunt Arctic is waddling around during the party. Club Penguin made this party to promote the new Marvel movie, Iron Man 3. Storyline Crystals appear on the island mysteriously, giving penguins powers. While some choose to use it for good, others choose to cause mass destruction with it. Its powers restored by the crystals, Ultimate Protobot 10,000, and The Mandarin as his second-in-command, lead an army of robots to destroy the city, as revenge for the defeat of Destructobot. Other Super Villains also join him in his quest to take over Club Penguin Island. Their plan is to turn Club Penguin Island into an advanced technological metropolis, inhabited completely by robots. The Elite Penguin Force will be finished, and Protobot would use its technology. Puffles, games, and pizza would be removed. All penguins would be turned into robots. Herbert and Klutzy would be forced to leave. Super Hero teams such as The Avengers and the EPF, as well as the Club Penguin Police Department, are called into battle once again to defend the city, and new heroes also appear and offer to help defeat the robot army. Heroes gather at the Hero Carrier to hear orders and come up with battle tactics. Tony Stark (Iron Man)'s home, Stark Tower, is used as a hangout and lab area, where scientists work on new Iron Man armor to use in the fight for justice. Meanwhile, Protobot and his minions are building robots in the Villain HQ to cause mass destruction to the island. As this war rage on, the fate of Club Penguin hangs in the balance. After two weeks of fighting, Protobot and the crystals disappear, and the rest of the villains are defeated, meaning the island is safe once again. Description Disney UK Website Calling all Marvel fans! From 25 April – 7 May, choose a side at the Marvel Super Hero Takeover on Club Penguin. As a villain, check out the Villain HQ, and build robots to cause chaos. Or gather with your hero friends in the Hero Lab and bring justice to the city. Paid members can suit up in more than 25 Marvel costumes! New Heroes. New Villains. Who will rise to victory? Join the epic battle at the Club Penguin Marvel Super Hero Takeover at clubpenguin.com. Are you a Super Hero or Super Villain? Choose your side and suit up! Marvel Website Penguins are once again assembling as Marvel super heroes and super villains in Disney's "Club Penguin," the #1 virtual world for kids, for this year's all-new Marvel Super Hero Takeover event. Starting today, penguins will be called to defend the city of Penguintropolis and bring members dressed as Marvel super villains to justice before they take over with their destructive robots. After choosing sides, members can suit up in over 25 Marvel costumes such as super heroes Iron Man, She-Hulk, Captain America and Sif or the more mischievous ensembles of Marvel super villains such as the Mandarin and Loki. Join the Marvel Super Hero Takeover in Disney's "Club Penguin" from Apr. 25-May 7 "Last year's partnership event with Marvel was tremendously popular, and at that time became the most-trafficked event in our history," said Chris Heatherly, Vice President and General Manager, Disney Interactive Worlds. "This year we've made the Marvel Super Hero Takeover Event even more epic for players with twice the amount of Marvel super hero and super villain costume options and deeper, more action-packed gameplay and storylines." "The fan reaction from last year's Marvel Super Hero Takeover was tremendous, so we are excited to once again give fans the opportunity to dress up as their favorite Marvel super heroes in 'Club Penguin,'" said Andreea Enache-Thune, Senior Vice-President of Marvel Games. "This year we were able to expand upon last year's offering by including cool new costumes from our upcoming Marvel animated series on Disney XD." During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover event: -Members can suit up in 27 different Marvel super hero and super villain costumes, while all players can dress as cops, robbers and civilians -Super heroes can plan their defense strategy in the Hero Lab, while super villains can scheme in the Villain HQ, building eight different kinds of destructive robots -Members can buy new super igloos like the Secret Base, an impenetrable HQ perfect for super heroes, while super villains will feel right at home in the new Creepy Cavern -Marvel costumes feature characters from the new animated series "Marvel's Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H." including She-Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk and Skaar. The series premieres August 11 inside Marvel Universe on Disney XD. "Club Penguin" fans of "Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man" can also dress up just like Iron Spider. And don't forget Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America and Thor, who join forces in "Marvel's Avengers Assemble" with a one-hour preview May 26 and launching on July 7 inside Marvel Universe on Disney XD. New Heroes. New Villains. A New Battle. Play now at ClubPenguin.com. Free items Marvel Catalog Members could suit up in special Marvel Super Hero and Super Villain Costumes, exclusively during the party. Trivia *It was an entirely different party compared to the previous year, with new heroes and villains, consisting of more than 25 different costumes, and new locations from the Marvel Universe. *According to the April 2013 Parent Update, Club Penguin Island was known as Penguintropolis during the party. *At the Beach, Dock, Snow Forts, and Forest, Power Crystals were lying around, which gave the Super Heroes and Super Villains powers, similar to how the Purple Super Hero Meteorite gave them powers in the last year. These crystals appeared one week before the party, and a Research Station was set up at the Forest to study them. *The hole leading into the Hidden Lake was removed from the Forest during the party. *At the Cove, the crane fished out Herbert's chair from Operation: Blackout and Operation: Hot Sauce, and a submarine from Gary's Gadget Room. Glitches *There's a glitch if you go into the Villain HQ the music would be playing the theme from Operation: Blackout. This glitch has been fixed. *The interior of the Everyday Phoning Facility and the EPF Command Room were switched back to how they were before construction began, after their destruction in Operation: Blackout, despite the recent update. This glitch has been fixed. *If you log off the log off screen would be from the Prehistoric Party 2013. *If you wear the Odin Helmet and dance, you would turn old blue and the mask wouldn't move. If you wave it would not move, either. *If you go to your igloo press the Igloo Contest they will appeared at Holly Jolly Igloo Contest *On April 28, you were not able to collect the Brainwave Hero Gloves, which was released on that day. This glitch was fixed the next day. *On May 1 everyone became a member for a few minutes late at night. This glitch has been fixed. Gallery Sneak Peeks Marvel Tweet Polo 2013.png SpikeHikeConfirmsSuperheroTakeoverIn2013Tweet.png Cpmagmarchitem.png|Issue #15 of the Club Penguin Magazine, final page Marvel.jpg|A sneak peek in the Club Penguin Times including the new Penguin Style and the Stage update Thor 2013 Sneak Peek.png|A sneak peek of Thor's returning costume from Club Penguin's Twitter New Marvel COstumes Polo Chat.png|Polo Field's confirmation of new costumes google.png|The UK website confirming new information Yay!.jpg|Confirmation about Aunt Arctic coming to the party Sif Costume Twitter.png|A secret sneak peek of Sif's costume from Club Penguin's Twitter Marvel 2013 New Costumes 2.png Marvel 2013 Cove Harbor.png CP Summit Sneak Peek 2.jpg Super Hero Bounce (CP Marvel 2013) Sneak Peak.png CP Summit Sneak Peek 1.jpg Marvel 2013 2013 Forest Central Park.png Plaza City Centre Marvel 2013.png Peter la anguila.jpg|A sneak peek of The Incredible Hulk's returning costume from Club Penguin A-Bomb sneak peek.png|A sneak peek of A-Bomb's costume from Club Penguin's Twitter MarvelPoloPark-1366065995.jpg|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog MarvelPoloPolice-1366065995.jpg|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog MarvelPoloDJ-1366065995.jpg|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog TourGuide(Mod)SneakPeakMarvelSuperHeroTakeover2013.png|Tour Guide's sneak peek from the What's New Blog Hawk eye.jpg|A sneak peek of Hawkeye's returning costume Loki the Loco.jpg|A sneak peek of Loki's returning costume Spider Pig.jpg|A sneak peek of Spider-Man's returning costume Skaar the Claw.jpg|A sneak peek of Skaar's costume from Club Penguin Iron-Spider.jpg|A sneak peek of Iron Spider from an article of EW Red-Hulk.jpg|Another sneak peek from EW about Red Hulk Newspaper advertisements CSU Part 1.jpg UPCOMING EVENTS 391.jpg SUPER HEROES NEEDED #392.png Upcoming Events 392.png VILLAINS UNITE 392.png Villain Events 1.png Protobot's Plan 2013.png|Protobot reveals his plan in the Club Penguin Times STAND UP TO EVIL FORCES.png COPS.png ROBOTOPIA.png BURGLERS.png Rooms Construction Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 construction Beach.png|Beach Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 construction Dock.png|Dock Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 construction Forest.png|Forest Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Party Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Beach.png|Beach Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Cove.png|Cove Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Dock.png|Dock Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Forest.png|Forest Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Hero Carrier.png|Hero Carrier Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Hero Lab.png|Hero Lab Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Plaza.png|Plaza Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Stage.png|Stage Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Town.png|Town Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Villain HQ.png|Villain HQ Damaged :Sections of some rooms could be damaged by throwing snowballs at them while wearing special gloves, or fixed by using the Construct Power Gloves. These images display the appearances of rooms when all sections were damaged. Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Beach boom.png|Beach Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Cove boom.png|Cove Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Dock boom.png|Dock Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Forest boom.png|Forest Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Plaza boom.png|Plaza Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Snow Forts boom.png|Snow Forts Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Town boom.png|Town Homepages Marvel 2013 Homepage CP.png|The Homepage for the party Login screens Marvelogoffscreen.png|The first Login Screen for the party Super Hero Marvel Log In.png|The Second Log-in Screen of the Party MSHTLOGIN2.png|The third Login Screen for the party Logoff Screens EN 0404-Marvel-Costumes-Exit-Screen1-1365117790.jpg|The first Log Off Screen for the party EN 0410-Marvel-Costumes-Exit-Screen2-1365653500.jpg|The second Logoff Screen for the party Emoticons Police Siren Emote.gif Pow Emote.png Money Bag Emote.png Other Marvel 2013 Logo Heroes.png|The heroes on the logo Marvel 2013 bg.jpg|Club Penguin's YouTube channel background for the party wallpaper2013 Marvel-wide-1366663443.jpg|A wallpaper for the party ME IN SUPERHERO BOUNCE!.png|One of the special games, Super Hero Bounce VILLIAN THINGY.png|The super villain interface Super Hero Items.jpg|The super hero interface Penguintropolis.png|Penguintropolis CHOOSE YOUR SIDE MSHT 2013.png|The Choose Your Side screen Robot Factory 2013.png|One of the special games, Robot Factory Videos Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 - Official Trailer!|Official trailer Club Penguin Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 - Disney Channel Game On Marvel Superhelden-Party 2013 Vorschau Club Penguin List of Special Messages Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Tour Descriptions Construction Party Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Chat Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Jokes See also *Marvel Super Hero Takeover *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 SWF Music *Main theme *Villain HQ *Pizza Parlor and Stage *Hero Carrier and Hero Lab Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Sponsored Parties